When You Were Young
by flashylights00
Summary: A Sirius/Severus story written like scenes meant for a shipy Youtube video.


When You Were Young  
-Song by The Killers

Summary: A Sirius/Severus story written like scenes meant for a shipy Youtube video. Songfic, no dialogue.  
Disclaimer: The characters are property of J. K. Rowling. The lyrics are property of the Killers.  
A/N: I wanted to make a Youtube video for this plot idea, but there isn't enough video footage, so I wrote it as a fic...

**Intro music**

A train grinds to a halt at the station. Students pour out onto the platform, some laughing with their friends, some pointing at the scenery; the younger ones are looking around in complete awe. Severus is a small skinny boy, wearing tattered robes and dragging a beat-up trunk behind him. His eyes burn with excitement as he looks at his new home.

Students are filling up the great hall. Severus is sitting at the Slytherin table, listening attentively to Dumbledore's speech.

It's only a week into classes and Severus is already at the library, with multiple Potions books all around him. The students that pass by give him nasty looks.

**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
Save you from your old ways**

It is the middle of October and Severus is leaving the common room. He is annoyed with the other student's inability to stay quiet while studying; it is certainly not because he is feeling lonely as he sits there by himself while everyone else is surrounded by friends.

Outside, he sits down beneath a large oak tree. There is no one else in sight as he opens his book and begins to read. Completely absorbed in his material, he is startled when he hears voices nearby.

**You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!**

Severus looks up as four boys are coming up the hill. They are laughing and playing around; Severus keeps staring as if happiness is something tangible and he wants to catch a glimpse of it for himself. As they get closer, Severus's eyes are drawn to one of them in particular.

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

He has curly hair and wears a Gryffindor robe. He laughs the loudest, but when he finds Snape looking at him, the smile slips off his face.

**But he talks like a gentleman**

He sneers and Severus blinks in surprise. The other boys are also staring at him now, and Severus blushes from all the attention aimed his way. The boy's eyes narrow. He taunts Severus, riling him up.

**Like you imagined when you were young**

Severus springs to his feet, pulling out his wand. The other's wands are out in an instant. Spells are shouted at the same time.

**Guitar break**

Five years later finds them in the same position, except the hexes exchanged are now more advanced. James and Sirius duel against Severus as Peter cheers them on; Remus looks on from aside.

They continue their disagreement during class and in the hallways, humiliating and hurting each other. When a teacher catches them, James and Sirius play innocent. Severus growls.

**Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know**

During breakfast everyone's attention is on the commotion at Hufflepuff's table. A Gryffindor sitting beside Sirius looks over at Lucius; and at his nod empties a bottle of pale red liquid into Sirius's glass. Sirius tastes nothing different as he drinks the juice and the potion. He blinks as if confused.

**Higher now than ever before**

When class is dismissed, Severus is not surprised to find Sirius waiting outside. Drawing out his wand for the fight that's about to ensue, he is stopped short when Sirius grins at him, for once without any malice behind it. He watches warily as Sirius touches his arm, pulling Severus closer, explaining in a gentle tone. Mildly horrified at the situation, Severus guesses someone slipped Sirius a love potion.

**I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go**

They go down to the hospital wing. The mediwitch administers every antidote known, before shaking her head, looking down at Severus with kindness and amusement. Sirius grabs hold of his arm again, but Severus scowls and shakes him off; sinks down on the bed in disbelieve and wonder. Sirius kneels down by his feet, smiling up at him with adoration.

**We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning**

Sirius is on his broom above the Quidditch pitch, chasing after Severus as the other flies well for the first time in his life. Sirius grins when they touch the ground, getting a hesitant smile in return.

They are running down the halls as it's close to curfew. When they turn the corner, Sirius grabs Severus and presses him to the wall, his gaze moving from Severus's eyes down to his lips.

**When you were young**

They kiss, Severus responding reluctantly, even though his eyes close to savour the moment. Sirius smiles when he pulls back and they continue down the hall as if nothing happened.

**When you were young**

They are on Sirius's bed with books lying around them. Sirius is whining about not understanding the material and Severus grumbles about wasting his time, but smiles as he answers all the questions anyway.

**And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live**

James and Remus come into the room. They stop when they see Severus there, who shifts a little back from Sirius and looks away. There's an awkward moment, then acceptance, and soon they are all sitting around, asking Severus for help with the Potions homework.

**When you were young**

Sirius takes Severus's hand and intertwines their fingers.

**Guitar parts**

Severus sits down at the edge of the bed, and Sirius comes up to straddle his hips. They kiss passionately as Sirius lowers them onto the mattress. Their robes are removed; Severus is looking into Sirius's eyes with trepidation. He runs his thumb down Sirius's cheek before reaching up to kiss him. Naked now, they grind against each other, desperate for more friction. Sirius presses his mouth to Severus's neck, which is arched as the other orgasms.

At dinner, Sirius joins Severus at the Slytherin's table, squeezing a compliant Lucius out of his usual spot. Severus smiles at his boyfriend; his eyes are so full of life they practically glow.

**They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet**

Sirius is reclining against Severus as they read, when suddenly his mind clears and he blinks. His expression changes, the happiness crumbles and the sneer is back.

**You don't have to drink right now**

Sirius is walking away while Severus is trying to get his attention. He grabs the sleeve of Sirius's robes, but the other just shakes him off and turns to shout at him. The harsh words keep Severus rooted, his eyes growing wider and expose more pain.

**But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while**

Severus is sitting outside under the big oak tree again, his knees drawn up to his chest, a vacant expression. James, Remus and Peter come by and sit down beside him.

**Guitar part**

Severus is talking to Lucius about love potions, and suddenly he understands. He lunges at Lucius, making the other fall back onto the floor. Lucius tries to explain as he fearfully eyes the wand drawn at him. Severus's face is flushed with anger; he shouts that if Lucius wanted him to simply get laid then he should have bought him a whore, that way he would not have fallen in love. Emotions overwhelm him and Severus runs out of the Hall.

**You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness**

All goes back to normal. Severus is studying alone; he goes to bed alone. His smiles are gone; none even for James and Remus who sometimes come by and sit with him. It's Hogsmade weekend and the library is empty. Severus takes the opportunity to study.

**Watch it now here he comes**

Sirius enters the library, comes up to Severus. He seems uncharacteristically nervous, fidgeting with the sleeves of his robe. Severus looks up at him with a nonchalant expression, his heartbeat speeding up nevertheless.

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

Sirius sits down, licks his lips before beginning.

**But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young**

He tells him about the visions and the dreams about their time together, how confused they make him feel. He is avoiding Severus's penetrative gaze. When silence falls, Sirius is ready to bolt, but Severus's expression softens and he reaches for his hand.

**(Talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young**

They go out into the deserted hallway and Severus re-enacts their first kiss.

**I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

They make it to Severus's rooms, kissing hungrily as their hands work to remove the robes.

**But more than you'll ever know**

They settle down in the blankets, lying side by side. Sirius takes Severus's hand and intertwines their fingers, a small smile on his lips.


End file.
